realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bargrivyek
The goblinoid god of Cooperation and Law, Bargrivyek appears as an extremely tall goblin. He possesses a high, domed forehead and has a calm, collected expression. He wears white leather armor and wields a flail with three white spiked balls. Bargrivyek is the largely-forgotten goblin deity of cooperation. Unlike the other members of his pantheon, he is not identified with any particular race as Khurgorbaeyag is with goblins or Nomog-Geaya is with hobgoblins, or with both races as a whole as is Maglubiyet, but instead he is associated with more abstract ideas. He is the patron of cooperation, and he and his priests ceaselessly, though oftentimes fruitlessly, strive to unify the disparate goblin and hobgoblin tribes. Bargrivyek tends to have greater foresight than the other goblin and hobgoblin gods, realizing that incessant warfare between the goblinoid races is fruitless and condemns them to eternal failure. Bargrivyek's realm is deceptively called The Peacable Lands, located on the Avalas layer of the Infernal Battlefield of Acheron. Here he trains his goblin armies and leads raids against the realm of Kurtulmak, god of the kobolds. Bargrivyek is a member of the Goblin Pantheon. Bargrivyek is served by baatezu, imps, maelephants, rust dragons, rust monsters, and yugoloths. His pleasure is shown by the discovery of chalcedony, frost agates, hyaline, moonstones, nelvine, pearls, and white onyx. His displeasure is shown by making goblins and hobgoblins incapable of speech (on rare occasions, permanently) or surrounding them with a dark aura. BARGRIVYEK Lesser God Symbol: Flail Alignment: Lawful Evil Portfolio: Cooperation, Territory Worshipers: Goblins Cleric Alignments: LE, LN, NE Domains: Goblin, Pact, Planning Favored Weapon: Flail Known as the Peacekeeper because he tolerates no war between the goblinoid tribes, and is the Goblin God of Cooperation and Territory (specifically acquiring territory). Despite his title he is neither gentle or pacifistic, and is in fact quite homicidaly inclined towards the other humanoid races (particularly Orcs for some reason). He appears as an 8' tall Goblin with a high domed forehead and carrying a white-tipped flail. Dogma Bargrivyek preaches that no goblinoid should harm another, especially if he has the option of harming a non-goblinoid. The territory of the goblin races must expand at all costs, and it's even preferable the way is paved in the blood of others. Clergy and Temples Temples to Bargrivyek are always found near military post of the goblin races, and at the edges of their territory. Once that territory has been expanded the temple keeps moving towards the edge. Bargrivyeks priests often speak in tongues or in his voice as omens. BARGRIVYEK Cleric 20, Beguiler 20 Large Outsider (Lawful, Evil) Divine Rank: 10 Hit Dice: 20d8+140 plus 20d8+140 plus 20d6+140 (860 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 80 ft. (16 squares) Armor Class: 63 (-1 Size, +7 Dex, +23 Natural, +14 Deflection, +10 Divine), touch 40, flat-footed 56 Base Attack/Grapple: +45/+56 Attack: +5 Flail +66 (1d8+17) or spell +61 melee/ranged touch Full Attack: +5 Flail +66/+61/+56/+51 (1d8+17) or spell +61 melee/ranged touch Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Domain Powers, Salient Divine Abilities, Spell-Like Abilities, Rebuke Undead 17/day Special Qualities: Divine Immunities, DR 20/Epic, Fire Resistance 15, Spell Resistance 42, Spontaneous Casting of Divine Spells, Understands/Speaks/Reads all Languages, Speak directly to all beings within 6 miles, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Teleport w/out Error at Will, Plane Shift at Will, Divine Aura (1000', DC 34), Armored Mage, Cloaked Casting, Trapfinding, Surprise Casting, Advanced Learning (Serene Visage, Miser's Envy, Shadow Form, Solipsism, Programmed Amnesia) Saves: Fort +47, Ref +41, Will +59 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 24, Con 24, Int 38, Wis 37, Cha 38 Skills: Bluff +90, Climb +63, Concentration +83, Diplomacy +96, Disable Device +63, Disguise +70 (+76 Acting), Gather Information +94, Heal +69, Hide +63, Intimidate +53, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Local, Religion, The Planes) +63, Knowledge (Geography, War) +40, Listen +84, Move Silently +63, Open Lock +63, Search +63, Sense Motive +69, Sleight of Hand +69, Spellcraft +69 (+73 w/scrolls), Spot +84, Tumble +63, Use Magic Device +70 (+74 w/Scrolls) Feats: Battlecaster Defense, Battlecaster Offense, Combat Casting, Dazzling Illusion, Domain Focus (Goblin, Pact, Planning), Greater Spell Focus (Enchantment, Illusion), Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Initiative, Metamagic School Focus (Enchantment, Illusion), Profane Boost, Retributive Spell, Spell Focus (Enchantment, Illusion, Law, Evil), Spell Penetration, Unsettling Enchantment, Extend Spell (B), Silent Spell (B), Still Spell (B) Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Cold, Death Effects, Disease, Disintegration, Electricity, Energy Drain, Mind-Affecting Effects, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning ,Transmutation, Imprisonment, and Banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Area Divine Shield, Battlesense, Clearsight, Divine Glibness, Divine Inspiration, Divine Shield, Lay Curse, Lay Quest, Marking Strike (see below), Call Creatures (Goblins) Domain Powers: n/a Spell-Like Abilities: Bargrivyek can cast the following spells at will as Spell Like Abilities: Augury, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Command, Death Pact, Death Watch, Detect Scrying, Discern Location, Divination, Gate, Greater Invisibility, Greater Scrying, Hero's Feast, Hiss of Sleep, Knock, Mind Blank, Nondetection, Obscure Mist, Passwall, Reaving Dispel, Renewal pact, Shadow Walk, Shield Other, Speak with Dead, Stalwart Pact, Status, Time Stop, Zealot Pact. Caster Level is 20. Save DC is 34 plus the spell level. Cleric Spells Per Day: 6/9/8/8/8/8/6/6/6/6; Base DC=23 plus spell level Beguiler Spells Per Day: 6/10/10/9/9/9/9/8/8/5; Base DC=24 plus spell level Possessions: Zinciri, a +5 Collision Chargebreaker Domineering Flail Other Divine Powers As a Lesser deity, Bargrivyek may take a 10 on any check. He treats a roll of '1' on an Attack Roll or Saving Throw normally and not as an automatic failure. He is immortal. Senses: Bargrivyek can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 10 miles. As a Standard Action he can perceive anything within 10 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. He can extend his senses to up to 5 locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 10 hours. Portfolio Powers: Bargrivyek sense any act involving cooperation or gaining/losing territory the instant it happens and retains the sensation for up to 6 weeks after the event occurs. Automatic Actions: Bargrivyek can use any Charisma based skill as a Free Action if the DC for the task is 20 or lower. He can perform up to 5 Free Actions each round. Create Magic Items: Bargrivyek can create items involving cooperation or territory as long as the items market price does not exceed 30,000 GP. Goblin Domain Granted Power: You may add Hide, Move Silently, and Ride to your Class skill list. 1: Obscure Mist 2: Knock 3: Nondetection 4: Greater Invisibility 5: Passwall 6: Shadow Walk 7: Hiss of Sleep 8: Mind Blank 9: Reaving Dispel Marking Strike Feat You can mark a being as an enemy of your worshipers by striking him. Prerequisites: None Benefits: By successfully hitting any opponent with a melee strike, he becomes Marked (unless it has Divine Rank). Any of your worshipers can see the Mark, and they have a +4 Morale Bonus on all rolls against any Marked opponent. The Mark can only be removed by you, or another Deity whose Rank is higher than your own. Bargrivyek (The Great Trucemaker, He-Who-Brings-Together) Lesser Power of Acheron, LE Portfolio: Co-operation, territory, domestic affairs, goblin law Aliases: None Domain Name: Avalas/Clangor Superior: Maglubiyet Allies: Maglubiyet, Khurgorbaeyag Foes: Nomog-Gaeya, Hruggek, Meriadar, Panzuriel, the orc pantheon, all human and demihuman powers (but especially the Morndinsamman, the Seldarine, and the gnome pantheon) Symbol: A flail with three white spiked balls Wor. Align.: LN, LE Bargrivyek (Bar-GRIV-yek) is the largely-forgotten goblin deity of co-operation. Unlike the other members of his pantheon, he is not identified with any particular race as Khurgorbaeyag is with goblins or Nomog-Gaeya is with hobgoblins, or with both races as a whole as is Maglubiyet, but instead he is associated with more abstract ideas. He is the patron of co-operation, and he and his priests ceaselessly, though oftentimes fruitlessly, strive to unify the disparate goblin and hobgoblin tribes. This is not to imply that Bargrivyek is a pacifistic power; on the contrary, he is as aggressive and as warlike as the other members of his pantheon. But Bargrivyek tends to have greater foresight than the other goblin and hobgoblin gods, realizing that incessant warfare without organization is fruitless and condemns the goblins to eternal failure. He and his followers spread the belief that if the goblins are to be strong, they must be united. Once petty internal bickering is set aside, and all the goblin tribes act as one unified force, they will be unstoppable, as unbreakable as the bundle of sticks that would individually easily be snapped (a favorite metaphor of the priesthood of Bargrivyek). Of course, one of the best ways to ensure co-operation is to stir up goblins and hobgoblins against possible outside threats; if everyone has common enemies, they will be united in fighting them. Beyond his duties as the patron of inter- and intra-tribal co-operation, Bargrivyek has slowly expanded his sphere of influence into many other areas of goblin and hobgoblin domestic life. The other three members of his pantheon are mainly focused on various conflicts, and are for the most part deities of war and conquest. Khurgorbaeyag and Nomog-Geaya are particular offenders in this matter, and while they are patrons of the goblins and hobgoblins respectively, they have for the most part neglected those areas of goblin life outside of war and leadership. As a result, Bargrivyek has steady increased his influence in these areas, unnoticed by these two powers who simply view him with condescension (benign on Khurgorbaeyag's part, malign on Nomog- Geaya's). Only Maglubiyet has noticed what the Great Trucemaker has been doing, but since he does not trust his two racial lieutenants, he has remained quiet. The Overlord of the Goblins and Hobgoblins would rather see the more accommodating Bargrivyek grow in power, possibly to intermediate status, rather than the other two, who would be more of a threat to unseat him. As a result of his subtle machinations, Bargrivyek has gained the portfolios having to do with the more domestic features of goblin life. This is an outgrowth of his portfolio of co-operation; for co-operation to be successful, goblins and hobgoblins must be reasonably happy in their home lives. This expansion has been mainly into two spheres, that of goblin (mainly female) home life and into goblin "law" and "scholarship" (to use the terms loosely). His adoption as the patron of goblin females and home life was simple: there were simply no other goblin gods who had the portfolio or were even interested in it. As such, He-Who-Brings-Together is in the anomalous position of being a male god of female fertility (Maglubiyet maintains the male portion of that portfolio), but by becoming so he has begun to draw upon a large, and previously theologically untapped, facet of goblin society. His adoption of the portfolio of goblin law is much more straightforward; it was merely a logical outcome as his patron of co-operation. This has resulted in his followers in becoming the lawgivers of goblin communities and keepers of the (usually oral) knowledge of the past. This is not to say that their laws are fair and just, in fact they are almost always harsh and draconian, but at least they aren't arbitrary. Unfortunately, they are also often over-ruled by the leaders of tribes and clans, who then dispense justice as they see fit. The followers of Bargrivyek can do little at these times other than remain quiet (to meekly beg for a leader to change his mind would be dangerously close to both admitting weakness and angering someone who could order your death, neither of which is an attractive option), and pray to their god that their leaders will eventually gain the wisdom to see that only rules can lead to co- operation and that in co-operation there is strength. Bargrivyek is not a well-liked power, having many enemies in various pantheons, but he luckily has a powerful defender in Maglubiyet. Khurgorbaeyag gets along with him fairly well, but mistakenly looks down upon him as a weaker power (when in fact they are virtual equals); this attitude suits Bargrivyek for it allows him to expand his power until by the time the Lord of Goblins discovers what has been going on, Bargrivyek will be the more powerful it will be too late. Nomog-Geaya is much more hostile, as he rightly sees the Great Trucemaker as a rival for the worship of the hobgoblin race (whose tendency towards regimentation is a delight for Bargrivyek), but he, too, underestimates Bargrivyek, believing him to be cowardly for his belief in organization before conquest (an attitude which yet again suits Bargrivyek). Hruggek of the bugbear pantheon also dislikes He-Who-Brings-Together, as he sees co-operation between goblins and hobgoblins as a threat to his race. He often attempts to cause trouble between Bargrivyek on one side and Maglubiyet and his old ally Khurgorbaeyag on the other, but these rarely come to much as they are basically well disposed towards Bargrivyek (a better tactic for Hruggek would be to use Nomog-Geaya in his schemes, but luckily for Bargrivyek, the two are on very bad terms). Given his slight tendency towards lawfulness, one would think that there might be some sort of detente between the Great Trucemaker and Meriadar, but unfortunately for the latter, Bargrivyek sees the Lord of the Mongrelmen's dogma of goblinoid redemption as detrimental to the co-operation he is attempting to foster. Like all members of this pantheon, he has a long-running feud with Panzuriel due to their conflict over the souls of the koalinths; Bargrivyek in particular takes this feud personally as the Dark of the Deep has all but destroyed any possibility of co-operation between the sea hobgoblins and their land-dwelling kin. Beyond these powers, Bargrivyek possesses the enemies common to all the goblin gods, most noticeably the orc pantheon, the dwarf pantheon, the elf pantheon, and the gnome pantheon. Bargrivyek's Avatar (Priest 30, Bard 25, Fighter 20) Bargrivyek's avatar appears as an extremely tall goblin. He possesses a high, domed forehead and has a calm, collected expression. He wears white leather armor and wields a flail with three white spiked balls. He uses spells from all spheres and schools, but prefers to use the reversed forms where possible. AC -4; MV 12; HP 196; THAC0 -7; # ATT 5/2 Dmg 1d6 +14 (flail +3, +8 STR, +2 specialization) MR 35%; SZ L (8 feet tall) STR 20, DEX 19, CON 20, INT 22, WIS 23, CHA 23 Spells P: 13/12/12/12/11/10/8, W: 5/5/5/5/4/4/1 Saves PPDM: 2, RSW: 4, PP: 4, BW: 4, Sp: 5 Special Att./Def.: In combat, Bargrivyek attacks with Whitetip, his footman's flail +3. This weapon also has the ability to stun on a successful hit unless the target makes a successful saving throw versus spell. He can use fear (as per the wand) three times a day against human, demihuman, and orc opponents. He can use a spell to augment or disrupt any form of communication (such as tongues, comprehend language, or silence 15' radius) once per round, though each individual spell can only be cast once per day. He is immune to any spell that disrupt or hinder his ability to communicate or to be communicated to (such as silence 15' radius, deafness, etc.). Bargrivyek is very active on Toril, sending avatars on a fairly regular basis to mediate tribal conflicts and to witness ceremonies where groups are bound together for a common purpose. Until recently, he was wary of sending such avatars out of fear of the other members of his pantheon, especially Nomog-Geaya, but as he has grown in power, he has felt more confident that he can interfere in mortal goblin affairs without fear of retribution from other goblin powers. Other Manifestations: When he cannot send an avatar, Bargrivyek very often manifests as signs and omens. When tribes and clans decided to put aside their differences and work together, Bargrivyek's pleasure is often shown, often as a white nimbus around some or all of the participents. He also manifests as a distant atmospheric event, such as a falling star or a bolt of lightning, often indicating to his faithful locations for truce-talks or places for future goblin expansion. He sends cryptic messages to and through his faithful by having a favored follower speak in a strange tongue or by frantic gibberish followed by automatic speech. He-Who-Brings- Together shows his displeasure by making goblins and hobgoblins incapable of speech (on rare occasions, permanently), or by a dark aura; these are usually manifested upon those who are intent on disrupting co-operation or fermenting discord amongst various goblin tribes. Bargrivyek is served by baatezu, imps, maelephants, rust dragons, rust monsters, and yugoloths. His pleasure is shown by the discovery of chalcedony, frost agates, hyaline, moonbars moonstones, nelvine, pearls, and white onyx, while the various methods of showing his displeasure are listed above. The Church Clergy: Clerics, shamans, specialty priests Clergy's Align.: LN, LE Turn Undead: Cl: Nil, Sha: Nil, SP: Nil Cmnd. Undead: Cl: Yes, Sha: Nil, SP: Nil All clerics, shamans, and specialty priests of Bargrivyek receive religion (goblin and hobgoblin) as a bonus non-weapon proficiency. The clergy of Bargrivyek are the unseen movers and shakers of goblin and hobgoblin society. While the worshipers of the other gods in the pantheon are more ostentatious, loudly proclaiming the greatness of themselves and their deity, the followers of Bargrivyek work in a much more quiet and behind-the-scenes manner. In their function as keepers of the accumulated knowledge and lore of the tribe, they are often approached by both leaders and ordinary goblins in need of advice. They often organize truce talks between tribes, and preside over ceremonies uniting tribes against common enemies (and given their accumulated knowledge and wish for inter-tribal co- operation, they often point out such common enemies to further these ends). As the other powers of the pantheon are less interested in the day-to-day struggles of the goblin populace (instead focusing mainly on war and leadership), Bargrivyek's clergy is held in high esteem by common goblins. The church of Bargrivyek is highly organized for a goblinoid religion, as the clergy of various tribes are often in communication with each other and work together to bring about co-operation among the various tribes. As a result, titles are remarkably consistent, more so than would be thought of for a goblin religion. Novices are known as the Uncooperative, while full members of the priesthood are known as Unifiers. Titles for the clergy include: Trucemaker, Arbitrator, and Mediator. The highest-ranking priest in an area is known as the Grand Adjudicator. Specialty priests are known as garbranyeks, a goblin term meaning "those who bring together". The majority of the clergy of Bargrivyek are goblins (65%); the remainder are hobgoblins (33%), and a very few norkers and koalinth (1% each). Because of their recent outreach towards goblin and hobgoblin females, the clergy is the only one of the pantheon to include a significant number of them (30%). Specialty priests make up the majority of the clergy (65%); the remainder are clerics (25%), and a few isolated shamans (10%). Relationships among all these groups are exceptionally good for a goblinoid clergy; co-operation is the watchword of their faith after all! Unfortunately, relations with clergies of other goblin powers aren't as good; for as much as the clergy of Bargrovyek attempt to co-operate with them, they are not particularly accommodating. Only the followers of Maglubiyet have an even somewhat good working relationship with the followers of the Great Trucemaker, while the clergy of Khurgorbaeyeg are sneeringly condescending and that of Nomog-Geaya are openly hostile. Dogma: Where one is weak, the many are strong. Do as much as possible to end the inter-tribal squabbles between the various clans of goblins, and channel this aggressive energy into fighting outside enemies. Often, hatred of such outsiders can be the key to bring the tribes together. Once goblins and hobgoblins are united, and put their disputes behind them, nothing shall stand in their way! Day-to-day activities The main duty of the clergy of Bargravyek is to mediate disputes, both individual and group, between goblins and hobgoblins. While bringing together tribes is the most noticeable result of this, such negotiations are uncommon; more often the clergy deals with much more mundane and everyday disputes between common goblins. As keepers of the accumulated knowledge of their tribes, tribe leaders often use them as advisors and common folk periodically call upon them when they seek answers. They also sometimes leave the tribal areas, searching for likely areas for future expansion settlement, and using information about these areas and their inhabitants to unite the tribe in the common goal of taking said lands and kill or enslave their natives. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies Interestingly enough, hobgoblins and goblins are the only goblinoid races to observe Shieldmeet, simply because the clergy of Bargrivyek, following the traditions of the humans and demihumans, use the day for the most solemn treaties and truces. This quadrennial date is also when newcomers are brought into the faith and when worthy clergy are promoted. They also celebrate Greengrass as a day of unity and co-operation; the followers of the Great Trucemaker use the day to preach that co-operation is the best strategy for the upcoming war season. Major Centers of Worship Under the Greypeak Mountains, near the headwaters of the River Loagrann, several goblin tribes have unified under the aegis of Grand Adjudicator Morgho and his Temple of the Unifier. As a result of Morgho's intensive campaign to resolve the outstanding disputes between the tribes, they have unified into a cohesive and motivated fighting force, and have rapidly pushed out all competing sentient creatures from this section of the mountains. Morgho is wise enough not to overextend his forces, and is currently consolidating his people's recent conquests. Once he is secure, he plans to extend his reach even further, possibly even out onto the surface, where he hears there are human cities ripe for the picking (a plan, which implemented properly, will come as quite a nasty shock to the population of Llorkh and the Zhentarim!). In order to gather important information, he has sent out spies into the surrounding areas, including his highly intelligent brother Dogo, who has duped an adventuring party passing through the mountains to adopt him as a sort of cute mascot, when in reality he is using them in order to gather further intelligence. Affiliated Orders: In a sense, the entire clergy of Bargrivyek is one large affiliated order, for the most part working together towards the common goal of goblin and hobgoblin co-operation. The church often sends out groups of the faithful in order to foster this unity by bringing together feuding tribes, but these would only be considered adventuring groups in the broadest sense of the term. Only when scouting out new (and possibly dangerous) lands for possible goblin settlement do they sometimes inadvertently get involved in what would be considered "adventuring". Priestly Vestments: During important ceremonies, the clergy of the Great Trucemaker wear ceremonial leather armor and carry flails. The more senior clergy possess and use versions of these items that are dyed or painted white. Adventuring Garb: When out searching for new lands suitable for goblin colonization or gathering intelligence on potential enemies, the followers of Bargravyek continue to use their ceremonial flails when possible, but tend to dress in the most protective armor they can lay their hands on. Specialty Priests (Garbranyeks) Requirements: Wisdom 12, Intelligence 10, Charisma 9 Prime Req.: Wisdom, Intelligence Alignment: LE Weapons: Any bludgeoning (wholly type "B") weapons Armor: Any Major Spheres: All, charm, divination, guardian, healing, law, protection, travelers, wards Minor Spheres: Combat, elemental (air, earth), war Magical Items: Same as clerics Req. Prof: Flail (horseman's or footman's) Bonus Prof: Local history, languages (modern) (choose one goblinoid) *Garbranyeks must be goblins, hobgoblins, norkers, or koalinths. *Garbranyeks may not multi-class *Garbranyeks are very adept at using co-operative magic. When casting such spells, the number required for a successful casting is reduced by one (to a minimum of two). Moreover, garbranyeks are granted access to all co-operative priest spells, though those outside of their normal spheres are only granted in the direst of situations *Garbranyeks may cast whispering wind or friends once per day *At 3rd level, garbranyeks can cast comprehend languages or charm person once per day *At 5th level, garbranyeks can cast tongues once per day *At 5th level, garbranyeks gain an extra non-weapon proficiency slot which must be dedicated (though not immediately) to a modern human, demihuman, or goblinoid language. Garbranyeks gain further languages every subsequent fifth level (at 10th, etc.) *At 7th level, garbranyeks gain a +1 bonus to their charisma towards goblins, hobgoblins, norkers, and koalinths as a result of their work in goblin society *At 10th level, garbranyeks can cast charm monster once per day *At 13th level, garbranyeks can, once per day, become immune for one turn to any effect which primarily hinders their ability to communicate or be communicated to (such as silence 15' radius or a reversed tongues spell). This does NOT grant immunity to death, petrification, paralyzation or any other effect which disrupts communication as a secondary or incidental effect. This immunity does not remove the spell or effect; if its duration lasts longer than one turn and the priest is still with in the area of effect, it will take effect when the immunity lapses. Category:Lesser deities Category:Goblin pantheon